


On The Other End

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Freddie, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Sub!John, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Freddie gets an unexpected phone call late at night.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Clog Factory Against The Bottom Police





	On The Other End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. Hi guys❤️. This one is a little different from what I usually do. But we all love a little phone sex from time to time😌

"Hello?" Freddie rips the phone off the wall to answer it. Midnight calls are never good news. "Freddie Mercury speaking.”

When there is nothing on the other line but loud panting transcending through the receiver, Freddie grows suspicious. 

"Anyone there?" 

When the breathing doesn't stop, Freddie huffs. "These calls are not free, you know."

Just as he is about to put the phone back into the hold, there is a hitch in the breathing pattern. 

"Wait! Freddie, it's me."

This is even more baffling, Freddie slowly puts the phone back to his ear. "John?"

"Yes."

"Is everything alright?" Freddie glances on the clock on the opposite wall. It is past one in the morning and John has a class first thing in the morning, which is why they have band practice after two. "Deacky?"

John continues to breathe heavily into the receiver. In a way that makes Freddie wonder if he has been running. 

"I'm okay." He sounds strained and swallows thickly, making it hard for Freddie to believe him. "I need your help. I mean— I could use your help."

Freddie is already thinking about what way he could get to Johns student flat on campus the fastest. He'd probably have to wake up Roger and force him to drive them over in his beat-up car, but public transport is not an option at this hour, plus Freddie has wasted his last pennies on baked beans to help him and Roger through the week. 

"No." John stops him midthought, bringing Freddie back to the phone call. "No, please. I need you now."

"I can—" Freddie catches himself and stops talking. Even though John isn't there, Freddie still gapes at the wall. The wheels are turning in his head and suddenly the slick sound of skin is unmistakable from Johns end. "Oh." _Oh._

"Sorry. I'm sorry. You can hang up." The wet jerking doesn't slow down or even pause. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Freddie feels all the blood in his body rush south. 

When he tries to form the words, he finds his mouth is dry and his fingers are clenched comedically tight around the phone. 

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes." John's voice comes out as a soft whine. "I can't help it."

"You called me, because you wanted to hear my voice while you touched yourself. Are you really that dirty?" Freddie licks his lips. "Are you a filthy boy, John?"

A keen is followed by the desperate whisp of John's voice. "Yes, sir."

 _Sir_. Freddie stiffens in his underwear faster than he has done since he was but a teenager. But John's voice does this to him. Knowing that across town, John is in his bed, needing Freddie even though they have never talked about this before. They have barely moved from flirtatious conversation and lingering touches. Freddie hasn't even gotten the balls to ask him on a date yet, knowing he is new in the band, let alone imagine John like this. 

"Have you done this before?" Freddie continues smoothly. "Have you put your grubby hands into your pants thinking about me? Hoping I'd call you and talk to you about the store or the band while you were using my voice to get off?"

John groans, which is a yes. 

There is rustling on the other end and when John settles down again, the sound of his hand jerking up and down his cock becomes more clear, and his breathing becomes the background sound. 

"I bet you have already done that, haven't you. Did you have to bite your knuckles while I talked about the weather, while you were jacking as fast as you could." Freddie chuckles, it is a short controlled sound and he keeps his voice steady. It all makes sense now, why John called him religiously on days they had seen each other for hours during band practice. "I can't believe you, Deacky. The band baby. The supposed youngest, but secretly you're tossing off to the sound of my voice on the phone. A dirty dirty man you are. Aren't you?"

"Yes," John admits breathlessly, "Oh yes, Freddie, sir. I can't get off without it now."

"Without what?"

"Without hearing you. I can't do it without." John admits almost shyly, but too far gone to stop the words from spilling.

Freddie's heart fills with warmth. He can't help but smile. 

"That's good to hear, Deacks. I think about you too, a lot. I tried to keep it a secret, until you were more comfortable around us. But I suspect you are more than comfortable. Aren't you?"

John moans. "Yes."

"Are you lying down?"

"In my bed." John answers timidly. 

"Are you nice and comfortable? Wouldn't want you in poor condition for band practice."

"I'm comfortable," John sighs and there is more rustling. "Fred, I'm close. Talk to me."

Freddie holds the phone closer to his lips and leans against the wall to find more balance. Tonight is for John and John alone. Who was brave enough to call Freddie without kicking around the bush, something he should be rewarded for. 

"I'm glad you're comfortable, because you're going to keep stroking yourself. Nice and easy."

John grunts, agreeing with the short sound. 

"And you are going to balance the phone between your shoulder and your neck, so you can fondle your balls, be good for me Deacky. If I were there I'd do it for you, I'd finger you open while you were touching yourself. You'd like that won't you? Don't worry, I'd be gentle and use a lot of lube, make sure you were dripping with it, ready for me. You'd like that, John?"

"Please," John whines earnestly. "Yes, please."

Freddie rubs his palms over his forehead. "Next time we are alone together, I'm going to touch you and you can touch me. I want to see you underneath those tight jeans and fitted shirts. I want to see what's underneath." Freddie breathes through his nose. He can imagine John splayed out underneath him, and suddenly his underwear are way too tight. "And if you feel ready, I'll explore you with my hands, then my mouth. Would that be okay?"

"I want you. I want you, Freddie."

"Good, good. Keep touching yourself, don't get too distracted." He chuckles when John tone sounds a little far away and out of touch. "Listening to you here is making me so hard. I can't believe you didn't tell me before. I bet you liked being a bad boy."

After a pause, John admits, "A little."

"You're a good boy admitting that, John. Thank you for telling me, you can be honest with me. you can trust me. Are you feeling good?"

It is good to keep checking and John immediately assures him. "Yes, just close. Really close."

Freddie grins. 

"I can't wait to hear how you sound when you release yourself, I bet it sounds as pretty as you are. Listening to your voice has given me enough to wank off to for the rest of my life. When I see you again, I'll devour you. I'll drink every drop of cum that comes from your greedy little cock. I know you are aching for it, just as you've ached for my voice. I'll treat you so well, no other person could ever get you off again. I will have you spoiled, darling."

The words drop off his tongue on their own accord now and Freddie knows he is doing well just by his instincts, because Johns movement is becoming frantic and his moans become harder to stifle. 

He knows John is really close now. The squeaking of the bed and rustling of the sheets reveal as much. 

"Deacky, be a good boy for me and make yourself cum all over yourself. Be good for me, okay? Then let go, right now."

Just like that, the spell is broken, and Freddie witnesses the long and gratifying moan that spills from Johns parted lips at the peak of pleasure. Obedient as he is, he cums just as Freddie's command falls. 

"There you go, I am so proud of you Deacky. Keep stroking yourself. I want every last drop spilled out of you, until you are all empty. Keep going, Love."

It takes a few seconds longer in which Freddie can hear John frantically tugging himself through his orgasm. 

Freddie's own cock throbs in his underwear. He palms himself to get some form of relief.

John doesn't recover for a long moment. 

Eventually the slick sound of his hand movement comes to a stop and then all there is left is Johns heaving breaths over the receiver. 

Freddie can't stop himself from grinning.

"All recovered?"

"Not really." John groans and more sheets rustling follows. "It'll cost me an arm and a leg to pay for this call." 

Without missing a beat Freddie answers, "Perhaps next time I could be there with you instead?"

"Yes." John exhales breathlessly. "That sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading and please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
